Some containers may be used in the medical industry to store medical solutions, blood pack units or in other transfer pack applications. These containers may include ports to enable a substance(s) to be added to the contents contained within the container and/or to enable the contents to flow into or out of the container. To suspend the container from, for example, a hook, an end of the container may define a centrally located aperture.